Microphone array apparatuses of the related art operating in environments where sounds come in from various directions detect and reduce only noise produced by winds hitting microphones.
When a wind blows against a microphone, a diaphragm vibrates significantly, thus producing wind noise. Here, when plural microphones are present, the plural microphones vary from each other in the motion of the diaphragm produced by the wind hitting the microphones, and such variations occur due to various conditions such as individual differences between the microphones, wind pressure, wind direction, and the installed positions of the microphones. Therefore known is a microphone array apparatus that calculates a correlation between input signals from plural microphones, and, when the correlation is small, determines that noise is produced by wind hitting, and performs a reduction process of the microphone signals (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-263483).